Le camionneur
by Pendule
Summary: Un petit One-Shot sur Francis Pâté et son métier, un peu un résumé de ce qu'on entend en live, en moins bien retranscrit. C'est inspiré des lives d'Euro Truck Simulator du vidéaste Laink du comité Wankil Studio, allez faire un tour, ils sont drôles, et cool, mais lisez mon truc aussi, Des bisous. - Pendule. Laink- Francis Pâté.


Titre : Le camionneur.

Raiting : Euh... Spécial.

Univers: Laink de Wankil Studio, en particulier les lives sur Euro Truck Simulator.

Pairing : Avec un camion, ça passe ? Non, il n'y a aucun couple.

Résumé :

Un petit One-Shot sur Francis Pâté et son métier, un peu un résumé de ce qu'on entend en live, en moins bien retranscrit.

Attention :

Si cette fiction dérange Laink ou Francis, je suis prête à la retirer de suite.

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

PS : Je ne touche aucune youtube money à la suite de cet écrit, c'est Martine de la compta qui a mal gérée mes revenus, la salope.

(Je sais, pas de référence aux blagues de Laink et Terro, j'arrête)

Et bien... Bonne lecture, peut importe la façon dont vous ayez atterri ici X)

PS : Et désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes, j'en suis navrée :3

Le camionneur.

La nuit avançait, silencieuse et fourbe.

Faisant faillir lentement mes paupières aussi lourdes que du plomb.

Les bandes blanches défilaient sous mes pieds.

Ou plutôt sous des roues.

Les roues de son bon vieux camion strié d'éclairs.

Cherchant des yeux le bon panneau.

Dans sa cabine vide résonnait le bruit d'un clignotant.

Observant de ses yeux fatigués les voitures qui passaient devant lui.

Après s'être avancé sur le parking remplit, et une manœuvre complexe plus tard, il est descendu.

La porte a claqué dans le vent froid.

L'aire était silencieuse.

Quelques toux venaient troubler ce calme troublant.

En s'approchant du motel, on pouvait observer les vieux hommes fatigués, fumant leurs cigarettes.

Laissant s'échapper de hautes volutes de fumées blanches dans le brouillard ambiant.

Ils écrasaient leurs mégots rouges à leur pied, sous leurs semelles, une fois celles-ci finies.

Poussant la vieille porte d'un bar-restaurant miteux, faisant tinter une clochette.

S'asseyant aux côtés de ses compatriotes.

Mangeant résigné son plat fumant apporté par cette serveuse à l'accoutrement dégradant.

Déposant un billet froissé sur le comptoir.

Rejoignant les autres hommes jouant au billard dans l'arrière salle.

Tentant une légère distraction avant de retourner à la route.

On a beau la quitter, elle nous rappelle toujours.

Après quelques deux heures passées, il se ramenait à son vieux destrier.

Tournant la clé vers la droite.

Rallumant le moteur qui crachotait.

Enclenchant le frein à main.

Repartant vers la suite de son parcours.

Qui était loin d'être achevé.

Et pourtant déjà bien entamé.

Tendant la main pour allumer sa radio.

Dans l'habitacle, des radio de pays de l'Est résonnaient.

Des chants Russe ou Slovaque, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Mais qu'il fredonnait, reconnaissant l'air.

Tombant sur le fameux Yovas qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Emplissant son cœur d'un baume joyeux.

Et lorsque l'arrivée approchait.

Après avoir passé Thunderstruck

Après avoir chanté.

Après avoir hurlé.

Arrivait la mélancolie d'un voyage accompli.

D'une livraison effectuée.

Mais ce n'était jamais fini.

Les colis défilaient.

Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Parfois il croisait des acolytes.

Il n'était pas inconnu dans le milieu.

On regardait ce qu'il faisait.

Mais lorsqu'il avait était dans l'ombre.

Seul.

Il avait fait des choses que même lui n'oserait pas répéter.

Mais en le croisant sur une autoroute.

Seul dans sa petite cabine.

On pourrait bien se demander pourquoi il fait ce métier ingrat.

Mais il est beau, son métier.

Et il n'est pas seul.

Non.

Ils sont plusieurs centaine, derrière lui.

Ils l'observent.

L'accompagnent.

Le réconfortent.

Le félicitent.

Le remercie.

Car grâce à lui...

Grâce à lui, un petit enfant Allemand sera sauvé.

Le tracteur servant à cultiver sa nourriture sera livré.

En temps et en heure.

Il faisait gaffe, Francis.

Il avait déjà vu pire qu'une simple collision.

Il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs.

Des accidents dans lesquels il aurait pu y rester.

Mais il était toujours revenu.

Jamais il ne lâcherait son volant.

Même aux portes de la mort.

Il aimait son métier.

Si beau.

Qui l'eut cru ?

Oui, routier, c'était un bon métier.

Enfermé dans une cabine.

Seul.

Aux premiers abords, ça peut paraître hostile.

Mais en se penchant de plus près...

On parcourait des centaines et des centaines d'endroits.

Observant des paysages magnifiques.

Voguant de pays en pays.

Enfermé et pourtant si libre.

Et il était libre.

Libre d'être enfermé.

Enfermé par sa liberté.

Il possédait la route.

La route qu'il arpentait jours et nuit.

Qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente.

C'est un Héros.

Il n'a peur ni de la mort, ni des virages.

C'est Francis Pâté.

… … …

Fini ~

Oui, bon, je sais, c'est particulier.

Et si vous n'avez jamais assisté à un live de Laink sur Euro Truck simulator...

Enfin de Francis Pâté.

Enfin peu importe le streamer, si vous n'en avez jamais vu, alors vous n'avez sûrement rien piffé au bousin X)

M'enfin vous n'aviez qu'à pas cliquer dessus !

Des bisous,

laissez une review, onegaiii ;3

Au moins pour me dire de quelle façon je dois mourir, si vous avez détesté.

En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre lecture.

Vous aurez du fromage, en cadeau.

Allez à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic encore plus chelou X)

Bon, en vrai, si j'ai écrit ça, c'est surtout pour essayer de vous retranscrire un live de Laink, même si ceux sur Euro Truck sont... Différents.

C'est réellement quelque chose de différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de voir en stream, de base, par le jeu, mais ensuite par la façon dont Laink interprète certaines choses, et puis ça permet une sorte de contact avec lui, c'est plus... Intime ? Et puis bordel, ce mec a réussi à me donner envie -quelques secondes, mais quand même- de devenir camionneuse !

Alors Laink, si tu passe par là, désolée pour ça, mais mec, je te remercierai jamais assez pour le boulot que tu fourni sur youtube et ta contribution à beaucoup de choses.

Continue comme ça.

J'vous aime (Parce qu'il ne faut quand même pas oublier le pauvre Terracid, on l'aime aussi, et tout autant. ) les gars.

Des bisous, et joyeuses fêtes remplies de fromages et de blagues nulles !

\- Pendule.


End file.
